Implored Love
by MikuWantsABiscuit
Summary: Usuk. Arthur Kirkland is the Student Council President at Hetalia High school. Everyone sees him as just a grumpy Brit with an unwanted but what they don't see is that behind his mask, he is breaking. Due to some encouragement from the wrong person he has more to worry about than just over working himself.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat down in his chair, his back and aching joints were stiff from working for he was the student council president of Hetalia High school; It took a hell of a lot out of him. He sighed and continued on with his work though his mind began to wander,  
he thought about how isolated he actually was from the other students, Arthur pondered about this thought for a while as he slowly drifted to sleep in his chair, his head resting against the hard desk .

Alfred's class made him the errand boy, much to his dislike, they made him deliver a stack of completed survey sheets to the student council president. After being lost for a couple of minutes he finally found the room and knocked on the door . When Alfred  
didn't get an answer he opened the door and found a guy sleeping at the desk . He placed the papers down at the desk and poked the others cheek.

Alfred grumbled when he saw the president still asleep and watched him for a moment before he smirked, Alfred took a deep breath and yelled "Dude! Wake up!" With a cheery voice .

Arthur awoke with a very 'manly' squeal, he sat up , cursing his back and neck as they ached. He wiped the slightest bit of dribble from his mouth and looked around with sleepy eyes, he saw a handsome, muscular chest hidden behind a uniform and looked  
up to who it belonged to. Arthur blushed at the thought that someone saw him sleeping "A-Alfred?What are you doing here?" Arthur said trying to find the painkillers in his desk drawers.

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's squeal and at on the edge of the wooden desk "Just running errands and dropping these papers off for you " Alfred said with a bright smile as he pointed the the stack of papers the desk .

"Oh bloody hell, I'm behind on my paperwork! Now especially," Arthur said grabbing the box and fining no painkillers present "Shite" he murmured aloud .

Alfred poked his cheek again with a smirk on his face and said "Aren't you happy I woke ya' up now? by the way, what are you looking for?" he asked .

"Of course I am, Alfie" Arthur said with a voice laced in sarcasm "As for what I'm looking for: bloody painkillers, I swear I had a spare box around here somewhere," he said looking in a few more drawers.

A small blush appeared on Alfred's cheeks when he heard Arthur call him by his nickname. He turned away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "Want me to get some from the nurse?" Alfred asked as he peered over his shoulder to the smaller teen.

"Could you? Thanks Al, it means a great deal," Arthur said with a slight chuckle, though, he instantly regretted it as his back ached when he did, Arthur winced a little but that was all. The Brit grabbed a pen and started to sign the newly given sheets  
and yawned several times in the process of doing this .

Alfred quickly left the room and ran down the hall to the nurses office, he found that no one was in there so he grabbed a bottle of pain pills from the cabinet and ran back to the office . He walked in and handed Arthur the pills . "What hurts, Artie?"  
He asked curiously .

"Everything." Arthur laughed gently so he didn't hurt himself again "Mainly my back and my neck though, thanks Alfred," Arthur said smiling, taking a few pills. He squinted at the bitter taste but swallowed them before he continued to do his work, yawning  
as if it was all he could do, he was just so tired as of late.

Alfred paused and thought for a moment before he went behind Arthur and his chair, his hands rested on the others neck. Alfred slowly rubbed his fingers over Arthur's sore muscles , trying to soothe the pain and relax the knots in Arthur's neck .

Arthur let out a noise as he came into contact with Alfred but he didn't care, all that was in his mind was the waves of relaxation coming from Alfred . Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into Alfred's touch, smiling a little .

Alfred chucked softly as he saw Arthur begin to relax, his hands slowly slid down to the others shoulders and the top of his back. His hands rubbed a slight pressure over the few knots he found, trying to work them out "You work too hard Artie, you need  
to rest more often, dude" he said softy, not wanting to worsen the Brits headache .

"No, if anything I don't work hard enough Alfie, you know it was only last week that I only stayed doing work until six." Arthur said but soon fell silent , enjoying his massage "Y-You're really good at this," he said gasping as Alfred unraveled him on  
the spot.

"I can help you out with your work" Alfred murmured softly as his hands continued to make their way down Arthur's back "you need to work until six more often Artie" Alfred said , finding rather large knot near Arthur's spine, using his thumbs to work  
it out, being as gentle as he could "And thank you" he chuckled.

"Ahhn" Arthur let out after Alfred unraveled the big knot, he blushed a dark red and was thankful that Alfred couldn't see his face "you don't need to help, just stay there and continue what you're doing because it feels amazing " Arthur said smiling  
though his cheeks were still tinted from the noise he let out informer of his long time friend.

Alfred bent down on one knee so he could reach the small of Arthur's back and massage the few knots there as well but it became difficult to reach around the chair "Well you're mean, Artie," Alfred whined behind the smaller man .

"Belt up, Alfred " Arthur laughed and turned a little "Do you want me to move? That looks like it's hard for you to reach " Arthur asked, smiling sweetly. Arthur stood up and staggered forward, slamming his hands into the desk to keep himself standing

"Woah" Alfred said worriedly as he held Arthur's shoulders , trying to support him "Take it easy, dude. Maybe you need a nap in the nurses office"

"N-no I'm fine, don't worry it happens all the time, I just got up too quickly " Arthur said trying to reassure the American "Besides if I took a nap you can't massage me, I really wonder how you untangle me Alfie" Arthur said with a slight smile, using  
one hand to loosen the grip on his shoulders , but not shove the warm hands off. That was a close one, Arthur knew he'd have to give in soon.

"Nope" Alfred said as he wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and swung his other hand under Arthur's legs and picked him up " you're going to rest whether you like it or not, dude".

"A-Alfred put me dow-" Arthur cut himself off with a wince as Alfred held him, his hand wrapped tightly round a bruise when he 'fell down the stairs'. Arthur tried hard to ignore it but he couldn't help but squint . He'd tell Alfred to put him down but  
he didn't want to be rude .

"Artie?" Alfred murmured as he gently put Arthur down , helping him stand straight "what did I do?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine" Arthur said, breaking into a cold sweat, if Alfred knew about the dark purple mark on his side he would just get worried and Arthur didn't want to trouble him. Less attention to his body, the better.

Alfred placed his hand against Arthur's cheek and felt that his skin was damp with sweat "Arthur, I swear you're lying and it's making me angry" Alfred said angrily as he stared down at the Brit .

Arthur looked up in slight anxiety "I-I'm sorry b-but it's... It's nothing," Arthur replied, a little shaken after Alfred's sudden change in behaviour, he started to twiddle his thumbs, something Arthur only did if he was lying or nervous, it was a habit  
of his, one that he didn't know of.

"Arthur," Alfred growled out softly as he cornered Arthur against the wall in his office "If you don't tell me now you'll regret it," he threatened the Brit .

"A-Alfred y-you're scaring me now s-stop it." Arthur said and tried to push Alfred away but failed as he was no match for Alfred's strength "T-There's n-n-nothing w-wrong o-okay?" Arthur said whilst stuttering a lot, he smiled In hope that Alfred would  
believe him. The smile always works.

"Fine" Alfred muttered angrily as he pulled away from Arthur and backed off. He turned his back to the Brit and started to feel guilt take over his body "I should probably leave then," he said sadly.

"O-okay if you w-want." He replied "I'm sorry I can't tell you, Alfred " Arthur voiced something that was supposed to be a thought, he slid his back down against the wall and tried to calm down, he tried not to cry for Alfred was in the room (that and  
his pride) but instead just hung his head so his tears were hidden. Don't look up, just let him think there's no place else you'd rather be.

Alfred scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he turned around to his friend and saw him slouched on the ground. He sighed deeply before sitting in front of the Brit, pouting guiltily "Artie, if you don't tell me then I can't help ya' , you don't  
ever want me to lie to you , do you?" He asked , trying to guilt-trip Arthur into telling him what's wrong .

Arthur kept his head down so Alfred wouldn't know of the tears tracing his pale cheeks "I-it's h-hard t-to tell you" he paused and gulped, he literally tried to swallow his pride. " C-can I show y-you instead , b-but don't get mad a-at me, okay?" Arthur  
said looking up slightly.

"Please show me, Arthur " Alfred murmured soothingly to the distressed Brit "I promise I won't get angry ".

"O-okay " Arthur said , slowly taking off his sweater "d-don't look for a minute" he said blushing and un-buttoned his shirt "y-you can look now.." Arthur said, letting the shirt slip down his shoulders , revealing the massive , sore bruise that covered  
most of his side, it went un-noticed that he covered his ribs purposely.

Alfred stared at the colossal bruise that covered the bottom of Arthur's ribs and abdomen. He gritted his teeth in anger, trying to keep his promise of not getting angry "How?" Was all he could mutter out .

"Y-you promised not to-to get angry remember, okay?" Arthur said noticing the others expression "I-it's alright , I-I just ... Fell." Arthur said, he stood up and moved himself to the couch in the room, looking at Alfred as a way of asking the American  
to join him.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, calming himself down before he stood up and went to the couch . He grabbed Arthur's arm and forced the Brit to lay down before he sat in front of the couch and pouted .

"W-what's wrong A-Alfred" Arthur said as he laid down, making sure that his shirt (though unbuttoned) laid just right. "I-it really was .. My fault , I was just ... A little sleep deprived s-so when he pus-" Arthur cut himself off , realising thy he  
almost told Alfred the reason , he started to panic. He couldn't possibly tell him who pushed him, he'd kill them. Arthur thought for a few seconds and looked at Alfred's expression to see whether he had in fact heard Arthur .

Alfred froze in shock before he came livid "Who did what to you, Arthur " Alfred growled out as his eyes narrowed tThis is why you need more sleep!"

"I-I told you Alfred it was me." Arthur said shakily "I get enough sleep , I'm fine " he said and sat up abruptly, knocking his side in the process, he winced and laid back down " I-it was me, I just tripped is all, you don't have to worry. " Arthur said  
scared out of his mind, why couldn't he just fall for it like the others.

Alfred watched the Brit with anger filled eyes before he closed them and took a deep breath, forcing himself to forget the anger "Arthur, you are going home at four every day from now on, you are going to go to sleep at ten every night from now on." he  
muttered quietly from the floor "Understand?"

"Yes, Alfred" was all Arthur could reply "Thank god he didn't hear " Arthur mumbled to himself under his breath and stretched his legs on the couch, not realising that he wasn't as quiet as he'd wished.

Alfred blinked in shock before he sat up and leaned over the Brit, he moved his mouth close to Arthur's ear "Hear what, Arthur?" he growled softly.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, blushing at how close they were, however, that blush was soon replaced with a look of panic as he realised that he has spoken far too loud "N-nothing" Arthur answered. He just kept messing up. Arthur looked Alfred in the eyes  
"R-Really" he said, twiddling wth his thumbs .

Alfred got back up and glared down at Arthur with hurt in his eyes "Fine, I see you don't trust me" he said and made his way to the door .

"A-Alfred w-wait , please don't leave me."Arthur practically shouted as he broke into tears "I'll tell you! I'll tell you.. I just didn't want you to worry about me, you worry enough about people without me adding to the list. Alfred I'm just a  
waste of space, you shouldn't concern yourself with what remains of me.." he paused and choked on tears "I j-just d-don't want t-to m-make you stressed or something, I'm sorry " Arthur literally cried. He slipped up, big time.

Alfred paused at what Arthur said and immediately turned around to comfort him. He sat down on the couch and brought the Brit gently into his arms , hugging him softy "Come on Artie, I'm a cool hero. I can handle anything and everything." Alfred said  
with a light chuckle as he began to run smooth circles into Arthur's back "But" he murmured with anger beginning to seep into his voice "If you say that you're a waste of space again then you might not like how I prove you wrong "

"Prove I'm wrong ? How exactly could you do that .. A-and a-as for h-how it happened" Arthur took a shaky breath "S-someone p-pushed me , b-but they didn't mean to.." Arthur said twiddling his thumbs again when he said it wasn't they're fault. He wiped  
his tears away into Alfred's arms, grabbed his shoulders and then sat himself in Alfred's lap so they could be closer and so that Arthur pathetic gasps and squeals would be muffled by Alfred's chest. There was not a sound more saddening than the sound  
of a person crying and trying at the same time to hold it together. Not one.

"Arthur" Alfred murmured calmly as he held the Brit "When you react like this.. why do I get the feeling that it wasn't an accident ?" He said resting his chin on Arthur head as he hummed for a moment "And ..well, I could prove it but you wouldn't like  
it Arthur. "

 **Thanks for reading. This is an RP between me and NerdOfTooMuch, she's an amazing author! Please, go check her out!**

 ****

 **Please review, favourite and follow! (If you want to that is.)**

 ****

 **-MikuWantsABiscuit**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for some reason chapter 1 re uploaded as chapter 2. It won't let me delete it so.. Yeah, apologies.


End file.
